


Ирония судьбы

by BlueIvory



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIvory/pseuds/BlueIvory
Summary: 黑帮AU命运的嘲弄下，无人生还。
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev, Timur "Glaz" Glazkov/Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev
Kudos: 2





	Ирония судьбы

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档，其他的会慢慢传上来  
> 不是温柔嘎，拒绝ooc

从莫伊卡河前直行，在马林斯基剧院门前乘车的话只要转两站就能到诺夫哥罗德街23号。Timur Glazkov熟悉这座矗立在涅瓦河边的蜜色建筑，如果可以选择，他宁愿称这里为他的第二个家。  
  
消息传来的时候Timur还在艾尔米塔什博物馆临摹伦勃朗的《浪子回头》，他正画到那个在明亮光线里拥抱衣衫褴褛归家的小儿子的慈爱父亲，Maxim Basuda的来电震得他心神不宁，着色时力道过重涂厚了一层，那红袍便如沾血一般在灯光下闪耀着不详的色泽，几近毁掉这幅完美的临摹。即使是相处了接近十年，Timur依旧在内心深处畏惧他。他本想将电话挂断，在如此辉煌的艺术殿堂中听到Basuda用阴沉的声音不带感情地播报着那些牵扯到军火、原油或政治的武力纷争着实败兴。然而今日他的养父Alexsandr Senaviev外出解决一桩私事（他是这么告诉Timur的），处理问题的责任自然落到了自己头上。  
  
Timur蹭掉手上的油彩，准备好接受Basuda的挖苦与批评。从来到Alexsandr身边到现在，Timur敢说Basuda对他的冷嘲热讽也称得上是当代艺术了——他尖酸的说辞从未重复过。  
  
“什么事？”  
  
Basuda的声音从听筒那侧听起来格外的沉闷：“Alex出事了，”他干巴巴的阐述着，像是在叙述一件和他无关的事情，“请即刻赶回。”  
  
他不记得自己是怎样回答的了，只觉得像是有人在自己背后往头上射了一枪，轰鸣声震得他头昏脑涨，血液被摊开在外面的街道上缓慢结冰。Alexsandr？不可能是Alexsandr。他巴不得这是Basuda跟他开的恶意玩笑，只为让他回去趴在靶场再练一夜的枪。Timur手忙脚乱地收拾着画具，却越搞越糟。没人敢动Alexsandr Senaviev！他是俄国的黑帮教父，势力几乎要蔓延到西欧与东亚，政客与他握手合照，军方同他买卖军火，就连这几年向美国运输原油都很成功。他是位好父亲，是精明的商人，也是位在饭桌上大笑着一枪射穿对方脑髓的黑帮首领。  
  
如果这是个梦，他将永远拒绝睡过去。

  
  


赶回Alexsandr房子的时候几近深夜，庞大的豪宅安静地伏在阴影中。Timur踏进门廊时闻到了不该出现的血腥味，墙壁上那幅《圣母玛利亚与亚恩温德》是Alexsandr送给他最疼爱养子的成年礼物，年轻的圣母安详地端坐着，垂下眼光不去看他，在半明的灯光中衣褶飘摇。他仰头望着这不大的画作，恍然觉得自己如同那伸手去触碰十字的耶稣，这幅达·芬奇的真迹现在饱含讽刺意味。  
  
Maxim Basuda冰冷的呼吸喷在自己后颈时Timur才意识到自己站了太久。年长的杀手没有望着他，却也盯着那副画。他背着光，脸庞像是糊了一层黑雾，只有一双充血的蓝眼睛发着光。他未擦净的刀滴着血，血珠顺着银亮刀尖滚下，洇入Alexsandr最爱的波斯地毯中。  
  
“你审了人。”Timur最后开口，Basuda的执行效率与越矩他早有耳闻。  
  
“永远不能指望一个画家。”  
  
“是谁？”  
  
这时Basuda才把目光向Timur投来，那是一道堆满了愤怒、怨恨、讥诮的蓝色射线，他的目光闪烁着：“为什么不自己去问问呢，Glazkov？”他随手将那把刀扔给Timur，刀柄滑腻，“你会喜欢的。”

  
  


他最后是在Alexsandr的书房找到的Basuda，窗帘被紧紧拉上，男人坐在惯常的位子上抽着烟，对Timur的摔门而入不为所动，直到他摁灭了那只烟才抬起眼看着呼吸急促的年轻人：“怎么样？”  
  
“怎么样？你他妈的……！”Timur随手抄起什么往Basuda身上砸去，男人轻松地躲开，清脆的玻璃碎裂声在身后响起。Timur身上也是溅满了血，他整个人都颤抖着，几乎说不出话。Basuda抖掉身上的烟灰站了起来，他本就比Timur要高，此刻却更具压迫感：“沉稳是一种美德，Glazkov。现在就拿起你该死的枪去把他解决掉，Alex现在不在，你就是家主。”他略微低下了头，这个角度就像是狞笑着的狼，“不能让人看笑话，不是吗？”  
  
Timur迟疑着，他的大脑就像是地下室那些喷射在墙壁上的脑浆，失去了统一思考的能力，不，他下不了手，那可是——  
  
“不想的话也可以，我不介意在你正式上位前最后帮你一次。”Basuda突然具有了同理心一般，大笑着去拿挂在Alexsandr座位后的猎枪，“只不过我可能不会像你那样对你的小男友那么温柔，我会让他和他的父亲一样生不如死，哭着求我结束他可悲的性命。”  
  
他要亲自下手。  
  
Timur听到自己低声拒绝他，他说他会解决这一切，Alexsandr Senaviev的产业永不会动摇，有罪的人会得到应得的死亡。他的说辞听上去像布道，但他比任何人都清楚这冰冷的宿命会指引他到何处。  
Shuhrat Kessikbayev只能死在Timur Glazkov手上。

  
  


和往常任何一个夜晚一样，Timur Glazkov乘车前往诺夫哥罗德街23号，在Shuhrat父亲离开后，年轻的工程师将一整层住宅都改造成了工房。那时天空还飘着雪，雪粒拍打在车窗上的声音只让人心生聒噪。他在口袋里握着那把刀，像是握着一只黏糊糊的冷手，企图用自己的体温将其焐热。已经冻结的涅瓦河上阴影重重，夜色太浓，隔岸的灯火如同海市蜃楼般闪烁。他们一起离开的几率有多少？不对，Shuhrat会对自己下手的几率是多少？在认知超出可估算量时，人们常常会陷入一些奇怪的臆想中。Timur呼出的气将车窗蒙上一层白雾，他孩童时喜爱坐在Alexsandr怀中伸出手在车窗上歪歪扭扭画着难解的图案，而Alexsandr，那个让人闻风丧胆的男人则会温柔地吻着他的发顶，握着他的手指在车窗上写出Тимур 。  
  
这时手机的震动将Timur唤醒，是Lera Melnikova的电邮。Melnikova是个奇怪的医生，她脾气爆炸，手段粗暴，道上的人只有迫不得已的时候才会去找她，却颇得Alexsandr和Maxim的喜爱。她同Timur年纪相仿，却像是两个极端，但奇怪的是他们关系倒是很不错，Timur给这个患了绝症的医生画过肖像画，Lera也会在处理Shuhrat不小心搞出的伤口时下手轻点。  
  
电邮不长，只是粗略地描述了一下Alexsandr的身体情况，是爆炸引起的脑组织受损，目前不能自主呼吸，除了手臂骨折和一些软组织受伤，其他并无大碍。看得出她写的很急，语法错误横列在语句间，她写到Maxim正在赶来的路上，Alex什么时候能完全恢复还是个未知数。  
  
Timur没有打开附件，他不能接受Alexsandr浑身是血躺在Lera的病床上不省人事。这时埃尼厄斯的诗毫无预兆地从他记忆角落冲撞而出：“怎么！把国王烧成了半熟，把剔肉见骨、浑身血污的尸体在地拖拽！”他内心深处想要发笑，却不知自己为何而笑。  
  
半小时后他终于下了车并嘱咐司机不必多等。车离开时地面空留了一块干净雪痕，如同奇形怪状的棺木。Timur站在橘色路灯底逆着风尝试点燃一支烟，雪很快就落了他一肩，他的手虽然未曾颤抖，却总打不着火，最后也只得愤愤地将咬烂的烟嘴啐出。  
  
他就像西塞罗描述的那些已经审查和选择了自己道路的人，每一步都走的慎重却轻松。Shuhrat没有锁门，东西也一样未少。枪油味和Shuhrat的的味道在他推门的时候遍涌上来一股脑地吞没了他，虽然没有开灯，Timur却能安静地一路走到他的爱人身边，他熟悉这里的一切，如同熟悉Shuhrat的每一寸皮肤，只有他手中的那把刀一直在提醒他此行为何。  
  
尽管夜色已深，Shuhrat Kessikbayev却依旧坐在工作台前修改着图纸。屋内很温暖，他只是套了一件普通的白色背心，台灯给他蜜色的肩胛肌肉打出漂亮的阴影，像是会呼吸的乌拉尔山。他带着降噪耳机，说是个杀人犯，更像是个学生。Timur只是在门前站了一分钟，却感觉站了一夜。他用眼睛一遍又一遍地描绘着Shuhrat的身体，直到阖上眼皮还能清晰地看见那投影。然后他走上前，像曾经做过的无数次一样从张开双臂环住了乌兹别克人。Shuhrat只是僵了一下，然后从喉咙里发出猫科动物般愉悦的咕哝声，他知道这是他的Timur，一个从小就会在深夜跑到他的房间跟他挤在一张床上的玩伴与爱人。他应该是徒步走过来的，大概是又和Kapkan那个家伙（提到那混球的真名总让人后背发凉）吵了起来，Shuhrat心想，Timur的大衣蹭在自己光裸的肩膀上，带着圣彼得堡十二月的雪水与寒风的气味，也许自己要给他做杯热可可。  
  
“Shhh……”  
  
Timur按住了他，他的画家今天格外的沉默。他只感觉Timur冰冷的唇贴在自己的颈边，顺着血管一路往上，最后停在眼睑。Timur的怀抱也越来越紧，Shuhrat Kessikbayev几乎要溺亡在Timur Glazkov的寒冷拥抱里。  
  
然后是什么被划开了，Shuhrat感到困惑，与一丝隐隐的疼痛，就像指头撞到桌角。他想看清发生了什么，却挣脱不开Timur的桎梏。他的画家只是更紧得搂住他，如狂热信徒一般疯狂地吻着自己的额头与唇边，他像是被扯开了，下腹流淌出陌生的液体，很快就浸透了裤腿。Shuhrat第一次感受到了恐慌，他挥动双手像驱赶苍蝇般想赶走疼痛，那痛楚却顺着脊柱一路往上直冲大脑，在额间轰鸣。他看不清东西，眼前一片光亮，他想喊出Timur的名字，却发不出任何声音，命运的手掐紧了乌兹别克人的喉管，只能让他窜出几句可笑的咕叽声。  
  
“没事的，Shuhrat……”  
  
Timur的声音像是从远方传来，他的画家依旧紧紧搂着自己，灵巧的手指穿插在发间，像是要把自己按入他的胸膛。他嗅得到油彩，烟草与血腥味，乌兹别克人拼命地闻着那味道，如同能缓解死亡绳索的救命稻草。他感到痛苦，很痛，Timur将他们十指扣紧，他一直喃喃着安慰Shuhrat，不痛，他在这，一切都好。雨点滴滴答答落在年轻的武器专家的脸庞，很冷，又很烫，他困了，他不该陪Timur一起来听拉赫玛尼诺夫，他需要睡觉。  
  
他垂死的爱人浑身血迹，无神的绿色眼睛被泪水滋润如同翡翠，喉间的呜咽就像求饶。Timur Glazkov抽出那把刀的时候恍惚听到Basuda的掌声，地上抽搐的究竟是Shuhrat Kessikbayev还是Alexsandr Senaviev？他不清楚，但答案现在不是那么重要了。  
  
再次出门时那块车辙印已经被纷纷扬扬的大雪覆盖住了，Timur Glazkov点燃那只揉得皱巴巴的烟时尝到浓烈的辛辣味，让他眼角发红。他背着风往回走去，泪水顺着脸颊流下，流过衣领，流过胸前，流过那些还未消散的吻痕。他记不清希西厄德具体纠正了柏拉图什么想法，却只记得惩罚与罪恶将同时到来，他Timur Glazkov将万劫不复，难以回头。

  
  


一九九七年十一月的第二个星期天是十岁的Timur Glazkov被接到新家的日子，那天他失去了他不常见面的父亲，而被要求称呼那个本应是他叔叔的Alexsandr Senaviev为Отец。那时他小心翼翼地站在高大男人的书房里，听他用低沉的声音告诉自己从今以后他会对自己负责，从符拉迪沃斯托克到圣彼得堡的漫长旅途让他昏昏欲睡，但是Alexsandr Senaviev身边那个年轻人的目光太过锋利，让Timur觉得打一个哈欠都十恶不赦。他本就沉默寡言，如今更是三缄其口。Alexsandr跟他讲过一些事情，他与Timur的父亲在军中难以动摇的友谊，他们一同建立起的帝国，Timur最终要承担的责任。或许是明白这对一个孩子来说还是太过苛刻，Alexsandr最后也只是放缓了语调然后蹲下亲亲吻了他的脸颊。  
  
Alexsandr从未禁止Timur放下画笔，而是让他握住画笔的同时也拿得动武器。第二年四月份Alexsandr带他拜访道上最好的机械师，Kessikbayev的武器设计道上闻名，简洁粗暴充满苏联韵味，而Kessikbayev却总对自己的儿子恨铁不成钢，“总爱走些歪路”，他告诉Alexsandr，“Shuhrat这混小子不是捣鼓自己那没用的设计就是要把我气到去见圣安德肋。”彼时Timur对那些无生命的机械毫无兴趣，而Alexsandr也颇为宽容地默许他不必强行倾听那些难以理解的词汇。Kessikbayev的工房异常整洁，对一个十岁的男孩来说如同过于简单的迷宫，直到他不小心推开一扇厚重木门撞见了正在从冰箱里偷吃奶酪煎饼的Shuhrat Kessikbayev。  
  
说是偷吃，大概是因为Timur意外的推门导致这位年轻的机械师心虚将未拿稳的奶酪煎饼手滑摔到了地上。  
  
这是一个及其尴尬的见面，距下午茶时间还早，Shuhrat Kessikbayev穿着沾满油污脏兮兮的背心，电焊手套被扔在一边，嘴唇上还沾着滑稽的白色奶油，瞪着面前个头不大，却一身笔挺的小西装，黑发被整齐梳到脑后的闯入者。他第一感觉到的是羞愧，后面才发觉自己的主人身份，便又摆出那副不耐烦的表情，生硬地呵斥道：“出去。”  
  
这大概是为什么后面Alexsandr让他们俩见面时Shuhrat Kessikbayev差点要用枪托敲死Timur的原因。  
  
“他不适合，这些枪。”Shuhrat 指了指健壮男人身边的Timur，擦净的脸上看不出表情，语气却暴露了他的不耐烦，“太嫩了，再过几年。”而Alexsandr像是没听到一样微笑着在Shuhrat遮遮掩掩的身后给Timur挑了一把看起来十足优雅的狙击枪，看着自己的宝贝就这样被分给了一个小屁孩几乎让Shuhrat Kessikbayev气到冒烟。成年后每当用餐时Timur提及这件事，Shuhrat也只会晃晃脑袋再往嘴里扔一块恰克恰克。  
  
也许是同龄人太少，也许是Timur当时还处在粘人的年龄段，他们最终还是别扭地玩到了一起。Alexsandr给了Timur充足的闲暇时光，除了有时回去太晚会被那个凶巴巴的Maxim拉过去训一顿并强迫做一些硬性功课，Timur Glazkov在圣彼得堡的童年也算得上是完美了。  
  
有时Maxim Basuda会私下跟Alexsandr抱怨他是否太宠了那个男孩，那些太过昂贵的私教，每周三下午维切斯拉夫·斯纳特科夫的私人绘画课以及生日时的盛大宴会和从那四个古怪英国佬手里买来的来源难究的名画真迹。而年长的教父也只会让他亲爱的Maxim放轻松，或者时不时调侃一句他的猎人是否在嫉妒一个小孩。  
  
十五岁后Timur也开始帮代号为Kapkan的严厉男人做一些灵巧的活计，但这一切并没有将Timur转变成一个冷血残忍的黑帮大少。他是一位注重细节的艺术家，他通读Alexsandr深红书房那一排排厚重典籍，偷偷写过阿那克里翁体的简短诗歌，最后才爱上莱蒙托夫，他认真鉴赏过Alexsandr的那些艺术藏品，拖过哼唧着的Shuhrat逛过不少艺术展；他也是位冷静与耐心到可怕的杀手，他可以在落满雪的塔楼上蹲伏上一天只为一个最完美的爆头，用被Shuhrat改造过无数次的消音狙击枪除掉了那些不知天高地厚的刺头。Basuda还是会嫌弃他不够血性，但Alexsandr总是告诉Timur他做的非常棒。有时他在圣彼得堡街头喧嚣的人流中背着那装有狙击枪的画袋呵着气暖手等待红绿灯，总有一种岁月静好的错觉：Alexsandr不会受伤与衰老，Maxim总会给自己的破事擦屁股，Shuhrat将会永远和自己在一起。  
  
到后来无需Timur开口，Shuhrat便能读出他年轻玩伴的一举一动——那些看似无意的肌肤触碰，搭在肩头的温暖手掌，Timur给他端来茶时心照不宣多加的那勺糖。他沉默地陪伴小艺术家走过那些叛逆的年龄，与Maxim Basuda明面上的顶撞与争吵，诅咒Alexsandr让自己的父亲送命，去法国好医生那里做眼睛疗养时都不忘呛声讽刺一波。Timur Glazkov怒气冲冲地闯进他的房门，含着烟说Shu跟我走，他开着他养父最爱的那款Rolls-Royce Sweptail在公路上飞驰，在深夜的莫斯科街头与一帮纨绔子弟疯狂飙车，就算被撞到满脸鲜血也能大笑出声，他们躺在顶级内饰上翘着脚透过玻璃车顶看着雨点如流星般落下，飞叶子时Timur张着那婴儿蓝的双眼，他会呢喃着Shuhrat不理解的诗句，他说穿裤子的云、梦境谛听与白昼之光，然后他的Timur会把头歪倒在自己的肩膀沉沉睡去，墨黑碎发总让Shuhrat感到细微的痒。  
  
Shuhrat Kessikbayev从不认为Timur Glazkov是什么柔软纯真的小画家，他见识过他所有的疯狂与沉静，他的画笔可以为枪，他的枪也如画笔，但Timur总会毫无保留地将最温柔的那面留给自己。  
  
若是问起来，Timur与Shuhrat都没有什么特别的宗教倾向，但是到后面Shuhrat Kessikbayev却愈发相信命运这一说。那天Timur像是给洋娃娃穿衣一样将自己打扮，领结勒得乌兹别克人有些喘不过气，他明白Timur又要带自己去什么展览了，虽然对自己而言是换个地方睡觉而已。  
  
“《Пиковая Дама》，”Timur弯着眼角帮Shuhrat抚平晚礼服上不存在的褶皱，“我有和你讲过剧情。”  
  
Shuhrat听到自己低声咕哝了几声，听起来像是“是吗”、“也许”，他最近忙着在父亲出远门时负责图鉴整理，Timur说的这些极大可能自己就着热茶一同吃了下去。  
  
“啊，那我也不介意再说一遍。”他们坐进那辆黑色 Phantom，酒柜里亮金的威士忌只剩了半瓶，“《黑桃皇后》，悬疑、惊悚、讽刺、悲剧，让Shuhrat Kessikbayev都打不了盹的华丽歌剧。”Timur促狭地轻笑了起来，随后又像哄孩子般用自己干净的声线安慰着Shuhrat，“我定了Alex常去的那个包厢，就算你睡着了也没事。”  
  
那晚暴雪难见，莫斯科大剧院乳白色的墙壁几乎与雪片融为一体，门顶驾驭青铜马车的阿波罗如同被强行加冕冰晶花环，可是剧院依旧爆满，第一幕的时候Shuhrat就想起了所有剧情，一个下级军官逼死自己爱人最后自杀的故事。盖尔曼的咏叹调听得他头昏脑涨，亮闪闪的舞台也太过浮夸，要不是Timur一直在下面握着自己的手，他可能都不会再呆一秒。  
  
“再一回儿，就一会儿，亲爱的Shu，让我听完这一段。”他的Timur却如痴如醉，甚至轻声哼了起来：  
“ Где ты хочешь сбежать? Я буду рядом с тобой, просто с тобой, даже на край света。”  
（“你想逃到哪里去呢？只要和你在一起即使是世界尽头我也与你同行。”）  
  
“Куда? Конечно, это казино! ”  
（“到何处去？当然是赌场！”）  
  
他看见那美丽的女人痛苦地哭嚎起来，白色纱裙揉成一团，脆弱的心灵如何才能承受爱人的背叛？这一切让Shuhrat心脏搅紧，只得在幕间休息时把Timur拉走，他想回圣彼得堡，他心脏狂跳，舌头打结，支支吾吾说不出所以然，最后Timur也只得拍着年长男人的后背两人一同离开剧院。他们在黑暗的车内试着接吻，Shuhrat尝起来有酒液和甜点的味道，但这次他却意外粗暴地咬着Timur的舌尖和唇瓣，他们倒在宽大的后座，车内凝固的空气使他们全身燥热，皮革与地毯带着原始的味道扫过他们的身躯。顶峰时刻他们额头相触，Timur攥紧爱人的小臂哀求他永远不要离开，而Shuhrat也只是以吻封缄。  
  
那一夜之后Shuhrat Kessikbayev的世界也只剩Timur Glazkov一个人。  
  
Shuhrat父亲的背叛早有预谋，也早就被Alexsandr看在眼里。他不清楚美国人向这个故交承诺了多少好处，Maxim补充道也许是人老了过于愚钝，但是他下手痛快，Kessikbayev断气时并不痛苦。Shuhrat Kessikbayev与他父亲并不亲近，但重大变故对年轻的武器专家依旧是个不小的打击。与他父亲不同，Shuhrat更爱做些实验性的武器，Alexsandr虽然一开始颇有微词，但不得不承认那些奇怪的玩意儿好用的过分。  
  
最后的相伴时分他们在床上一同醒来，Timur会翻过身去看着机械师形状柔和的绿色眼睛，他说：“Shuhrat，你恨我吗？”  
  
可惜他从未得到他真正想要的回答。

  
  


一开始他忙于收拾Alexsandr仓皇中让他接受的庞大家族事物，孤身一人，永远交不了好运，Maxim Basuda明确地表示自己不会帮助他，他的短邮同他本人一般无情且饱含嘲讽。“我只效忠于Alexsandr Senaviev，”他这样写道，“教父醒来前，恕我不能提供额外的帮助。”他知道Basuda对Alexsandr的感情，他年幼时撞见过他们同情人那般拥抱低语，后面也逐渐能理解为什么Alex每次带回不同女伴后第二天Basuda的训练总是额外艰难。于是Timur只能一人坐在Alex曾经的位置上彻夜不眠，从德国调来的新技师固执且话多，每日同不怀好意试探的政客们虚与委蛇，货运的掌控与调离，那些看起来Alexsandr只需动动手指就能完美处理的事情只让Timur感到头晕目眩。那时他只需坐在Alexsandr身边，看他接通一通又一通电话，签署不大不小的文件，就有人敲开门跪下请求亲吻教父的尾戒以表忠诚。他想过探寻究竟是什么原因导致Shuhrat对Alexsandr痛下杀手，即使那颗心不再跳动但洞悉真相的诱惑还是太过强大。然而世事纷扰，Timur Glazkov还是像他年少时在书中读到的那些被自己唾弃的人一般将此事抛在脑后，从此Shuhrat Kessikbayev只是他的梦中亡魂，且日渐消散。  
  
天赋异禀的人若稍加努力则必将获得成功，Timur Glazkov便是一个活生生的例子。仅仅过去了半年，Alexsandr Senaviev的养子不仅进一步巩固了他父亲的帝国，而且将自己的名号打得更响——道上的人私下里称呼他为年轻的教父，他深红色书房的厚重地毯如同流沙，据说能吞下那些胆敢违逆他的人，若是敢嘲笑他是个搞艺术的，第二天绝对可以看到极具Timur Glazkov个人风格的解决手法，他不搞曾经Alexsandr粗暴轰掉身体器官的那一套，他处理那些渣滓如同作画，没有额外溅出的血与恼人的吵闹，优雅、精确，如同外科手术。毋庸置疑，“Glaz”这个代号就令所有人胆寒。  
  
六月一个暖烘烘的中午年轻的教父刚闲下来喝一杯热茶，Lera Melnikova许久未见的邮件出现在他空荡荡的私人邮箱中。Timur打开邮件时才意识到自己自从Alexsandr出事后竟然一次都未去探望过，且在那些与Kapkan为数不多的邮件来往中，猎人从未提过Alexsandr的身体状况。Lera这次就像个刚从灾区跑回的医生，整篇邮件里除了一些家常的寒暄就是对Basuda的控诉：“他整天都呆在Alexsandr的身边，甚至还限制Alex每天的酒精摄入量，我是说，这也太婆妈了吧！不过Alex恢复的很好，请放心，本月末他就可以回去让你好好喘口气，我也能好好休息一阵：P”  
  
Timur犹豫了一下，这些日子盘踞在他内心的决绝动摇了。他告诉自己别犯傻，却又觉得不甘，手上直接删掉了Lera的邮件。他不能接受Alexsandr Senaviev的回归，现在他才是教父，而这一切都是他自己踏着血走出来的，这都是Alexsandr欠他的，他一开始就不该把自己接过来，他不是什么听话的兔子，兔子皮不过是这些愚蠢的人给他强加的装饰——这份帝国浇筑的是自己生父与挚爱的血液，他本应分这杯羹。  
  
他突然重重地放下精美瓷杯，从容不迫地翻出了Lera的邮箱地址，给她回了个语义模糊的邮件，“用黑夜遮盖我的罪行，用乌云掩饰我的偷窃”，古希腊诗人语义简明，Timur Glazkov志在必得——没人比他更了解那两个男人了。

  


他自幼便习惯浅眠，因此Maxim Basuda到达的时候Timur已经披上了外衣。老猎人坐在沙发角落的阴影里，同之前每次任务一样带着下半边脸的罩巾，一言未发，炫技般绕着手腕把玩着闪烁寒光的小刀。  
  
Timur没有看他，而是俯下身为自己的光洁皮靴不紧不慢地系上鞋带，顺带毫无保留地露出了自己的后颈，这是示威，年轻的教父明白猎人不会就这样动手。  
  
然后他踱到书桌前，抽出烟盒里最后两根烟，同年少时一样动作轻巧地扔了一根过去。  
  
“火机你伸手就碰得到，请自便。”  
  
Basuda的动作并未迟疑一分，他换了个更舒适的姿势，透过巨大落地窗的惨白月光在他脸上打出一个比例精确的伦勃朗三角，这男人连吸烟都很安静。  
  
“你应该清楚我这次带了枪。”  
  
“我更清楚你没有告知Alexsandr这次拜访。”  
  
Timur转过身，在衣褶中露出一个细小的微笑：“伏特加？”  
  
“老样子。”  
  
他们在黑暗中沉默地啜饮，没有多余的闲言碎语。同自己的导师对阵叫人血管沸腾，让杯中的酒浆都显得口味平淡。  
  
“那么，请回吧——替我向Alex问好，我觉得他应该多休养一阵。”Timur转身盖上瓶盖，回头时猎人已经悄然站在自己身后，黑色大衣模糊了他的身体轮廓，他手中的刀安静地垂在身侧，像是被捕食者握在手心的无辜动物，但Timur清楚那刀究竟有多锋利，那是Shuhrat打磨的刀，几年前他们近身格斗训练时Basuda差点用它戳破了自己的眼睛，“要我送你一程吗？”  
  
高大的男人不发一言，他孔雀蓝的眼瞳如鹰隼般锐利，然后他伸出右臂——这让Timur心跳稍微拔高一截——袖口擦过Timur的手腕，将酒杯放回桌面。他没有抽回手，这样Timur就被完全遮掩在Maxim Basuda的阴影下，只得将全身重量都压在桌边，像是在跳一段古怪恰恰。  
  
“得意忘形的小子……”Basuda的声音从他脑后响起，“以为自己什么都清楚，嗯？那我也带来了Alexsandr Senaviev的问候，”猎人从面罩后喷出一口烟，沉稳声线下涌动着愉悦，“Shuhrat Kessikbayev本来可以不用死，是你，你这个忙着上位的混球杀了他。Alex和我一开始本只想打个赌——那批货同样也不是你的小男友动的手脚——但是你就是相信他会像他没用的父亲一样背叛我们，是吗？”猎人的笑声如雷一般在年轻的教父耳边炸开，“顺带一提，我和Alex在克拉斯诺达尔玩得很开心，退休生活对于两个把你玩得团团转的人来说真的太舒适了。  
  
“怎么，你捏紧拳头是要打我吗？”猎人直接在教父昂贵的铁梨木书桌上摁灭了那只烟，动作越发放肆，“咒骂我？撕碎我？还是要像个娘们一样哭出来？”他几乎能一眼看透面前这个年轻人，他血液轰鸣着直冲脑髓，嘴唇颤抖如同感染风寒，无论如何，Maxim Basuda才是真正的猎人。  
  
“说啊，说出来，告诉我，这是你的最后一次机会。”  
  
Timur Glazkov几乎握不住枪，他现在就想吸干眼前暴徒的每一滴鲜血，他被赤裸裸的暴露在这午夜月光下，从里到外都被猎人看得干干净净，如同从小就被圈养的牲畜，妄图掌控命运，却被牧羊人戏弄于鼓掌间。  
在Basuda离开后，他足足站了两个小时才有知觉活动僵硬的身体。

  


Timur Glazkov并没有派人去杀掉那两个老家伙，反而将跨国公司的大部分股份全分给了他们，除了时不时他会一个人回诺夫哥罗德街23号待一阵，与平时并无二样。  
  
第二年的九月份他与香港三合会谈妥一笔氯胺酮生意，受Lesion邀请亲自参观一下相关提纯工序。他本身厌烦亚热带季风气候的高温多雨，然而顾忌情面又不得不出席。叼着牙签的中国男人看起来略微神经质，他熟络地拍着Timur的肩担保着他的货全亚洲找不出第二家，希望以后能多与Timur来往。他们坐在古色古香的木质房间里饮茶，清香却泛苦，中国人喝茶不放糖，他这样总结道。  
  
Lesion似乎观望着什么，看见Timur只抿了一口，便嚷起来：“系唔系唔够甜？”看俄国人挑起一边眉毛，Lesion解释道他这边养了一位俄国工程师，就是癖好太过奇怪：“佢咁钟意甜嘢，留住拒噶唔係工資，係為佐小食街果一排甜品，你知唔知手下條靚仔點來穩我哭啊，佢哋話‘醒哥啊！我真系顶唔住啊！个北佬日日要食点心，我日日排队买野，吼烦啊！’”  
  
他说得太快，Timur的中文水平只能勉勉强强听懂一个大概，便摆出一个官方的假笑来。今日代号为Ying的娇小女人带他尝过这一片的食物，入口时他竟鬼使神差地想起许久未出现在自己脑中的Shuhrat，如果可能的话，Shuhrat会爱上这个地方，他太爱甜食了。  
  
晃过神来后Timur借口抽烟，一个人在这极具中国风的豪宅中随意行走，周遭奇怪的装饰让他觉得自己就是提布卢斯口中的少女，受维纳斯指引，偷偷穿过熟睡的看守，单独进入黑暗中寻找所爱的青年。他推开偏房的厚重木门绝非故意，只因他嗅到枪油与一种熟稔味道，单纯的好奇盖过礼节。  
  
他应该是看见了鬼魂。  
  
有个人背着他伏在桌上涂涂抹抹，即使房间开着空调也太过燥热，那人未着上衣，后背肌肉隆起时就像会呼吸的乌拉尔山。听到响动后那人并未回头，只是用不正宗的粤语含糊地要求将他订购的物件放在一边的桌上。  
  
即使是异国语言，Timur Glazkov也可以用自己的性命发誓他永生忘不了这个声音，这是一条充满少年感的单纯声线，声音主人说话时常常听起来缺乏耐心，但是实际上只是掩饰他的词汇匮乏。  
  
那人见许久没有动静，也转过头来。  
  
五年后，Timur Glazkov终于在人世间与Shuhrat Kessikbayev再度见面。  
  
他胖了一圈，却显得健壮，不像是曾经那个苍白厌世的工程师，他上半身的肌肉饱满，在汗液的浸润下闪耀着诱人的光泽，诱人品尝。下腹的伤口引人注目，无声地向Timur申述着他曾经的罪行。Shuhrat嘴里还叼着半只嫩黄蛋挞，现在他也只得瞪着这个噩梦来客。  
  
“出去。”他同第一次见面时一般生硬地呵斥道。  
  
这次的Timur Glazkov没有像少时一样知趣地关门，他往前一步，反手带上门并落下锁。Shuhrat像是受伤的警觉动物般难以察觉地往后缩了缩：“我让你出去。”他几乎是叫喊了起来。Timur充耳不闻，而是加快了上前的步伐，他面无表情，心脏却要跳出胸腔。Shuhrat慌了神，随手将桌上的东西朝Timur砸过去，那些枪械的半成品与扳手正中目标，却没有使Timur减速。他到达Shuhrat身边时额头与下巴已经挂彩，稀稀拉拉地流出血来。他将Shuhrat一把压到桌上，工程师同垂死困兽般挣扎着，绘图笔与演算纸掉了一地。  
  
“Shu……”，Timur从嘴里哼出这个他太久没有说过的词汇，疼痛如针尖滑过喉管。他弯下腰想吻上工程师的唇，却被Shuhrat一拳打开，现在他嘴里也满是腥甜味了。Shuhrat Kessikbayev嚎叫着让他滚，夺回攻势一般将Timur踹翻在地，拳头混着泪水落下。Timur并没有还手，他承受着Shuhrat迟到五年的愤怒，只是尽力向下拉着Shuhrat的肩膀，嘴唇相触着吞下Shuhrat语无伦次的咒骂和呜咽。他的Shu尝起来同曾经一样，有酒液与甜点的味道，美妙如天堂。他们在沉闷的房间内相拥进入极乐，房顶的灯太过刺眼，Timur在到达顶点时眼前炸开一片白光，几乎失去所有意识。这是梦吗？他最后问自己。  
  
但是清醒过后他依旧是Timur“Glaz”Glazkov，俄国最年轻的黑帮教父，优雅、精确，如同外科手术。他的帝国浇筑着他的父亲与挚爱的鲜血，且他不会再爱任何人。

**Author's Note:**

> 在这里说句肖战全家暴毙不过分吧


End file.
